


Like Shrapnel

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Nightmares, badthingshappenbingo, suicidal scar, this is once again written for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: You follow her. Not because you want to, but because you have to. The door swings open before you even approach. There she is… standing, gazing out the open window. She looks back over her shoulder. He mask is gone, her eyes shrouded in darkness, a coy smile on her lips.





	Like Shrapnel

_Dreams. Nightmares._

_Suffocating as you drown in your own subconscious._

_Sinking. Falling._

_Slowly._

_Slowly._

_Faster. Plummeting into a pit of chaos and carnage._

_Bodies litter the floor. The nauseating smell of death fills your lungs. Bodies of strangers, of friends. Cold marble eyes staring, judging… blaming. Decaying hands reach, gripping your clothes, your hair, long hair…_

_A familiar stairwell, a familiar hallway. She rushes past you, shoulder brushing against yours in her haste. You open your mouth, no sound comes out. You don’t look back. You know what you will find. The crumpled cooling body of Anathema. Another friend lost to the clutches of death._

_You follow her. Not because you want to, but because you have to. The door swings open before you even approach. There she is… standing, gazing out the open window. She looks back over her shoulder. He mask is gone, her eyes shrouded in darkness, a coy smile on her lips. “Julia. There you are. I’ve been waiting so long.” Her voice is wrong, like a mechanical thing taught to be human. Her eyes… Why can’t you see her beautiful eyes?_

_The room shudders, glimmers and shifts. You are standing there in front of her, hand tightly wrapped around her wrist as she tries to put the gun to her head. A blinding flash. A clatter. Time slows, air bends. The gun falls slowly to the ground. You grab for her as she darts towards the window. Your hands clutch empty, brittle air._

_No! Not again! You can't lose her again!_

_Darkness, light bleeding from a single familiar window that distorts and stretches in ways material objects should not._

**“Julia, please! Wake up.”**

_You can hear her voice. She's calling for you. You can't reach her. You need to. You need to stop her, to catch her before she hits the ground again. The sound of shattering glass echos all around you, light glimmering like shrapnel off of the shards._

_Scattered. Broken. Gone. Lost._

You gasp awake. She is beside you. Alive. Safe, worry painted across her beautiful face. You pull her into your arms holding her tight. A broken sob rips from your chest. You bury your face into her neck breathing in her scent. Her arms wrap firmly around you holding you. She doesn’t say anything just quietly holds you as you cry.

“I need you to know,” you pull away from her slightly placing your hands gently on either side of her face as you look her in the eyes, there is something sad lost behind them, locked away, kept buried, “that I love you.” She doesn’t respond with words, a small smile gracing her lips. The sadness in her eyes stays. You lean in placing the softest of kisses on her beautiful lips before resting your forehead against hers. You wish you could make all of her pain and sorrow disappear, that you could see her laugh and smile like she used to. Maybe you will in time, maybe the nightmares will flee and all that will remain is a peaceful life with the woman you love.


End file.
